Lying never solved anything
by Emchmi999
Summary: Modern day. OOC. High school, one shot of when Percy lies to Annabeth, his best friend, and what happens when he tries to fix his mistake. Summery sucks, just read it though, leave a review if you want me to continue! :D
1. Chapter 1

**One-shot? Tell me what you guys think :D**

**OMFG HOUSE OF HADES IS OUTTTTTT**

**Percy's POV**

_BUZZZZZZZZ_

I quickly paused my game as my phone vibrated, I grinned as i saw the ID of the alert.

_iMessage from Annabeth Chase_

_Hey Seaweed Brain_

**Hey**

Watcha up to tonight?

**Not much, just playing on the Xbox a bit**

_No other plans on this Friday night?_

**Nope :) How about you? Whatcha up to?**

_Oh nothing Jackson. I'm just at Fall Formal. You know, the dance I asked you to and you told me you were picking your grandmother up from the airport tonight_

Oh fuck... Shit... Oh crap how am I gonna get out of this one?

**Fuck... Annabeth I swear I can explain!**

_What? Playing GTA V?_

**...**

_Thought so. Hope you have fun Jackson._

**Annabeth! I swear I'll make it up to you!**

_Forget it Percy, we both know your real best friend is._

**Annabeth... C'mon, we can hang out, go to the movies or something tomorrow! My treat? :)**

_Forget it Percy. You could have just told me you didn't want to go with me. You didn't have to lie._

**Annabeth.. you have to hear me out!**

_Goodbye Percy. Have a nice life._

I stared at my phone. What have I done? I saved my game I ran to my closet and grabbed the suit I had worn to 8th grade graduation out of the closet. I quickly changed and ran downstairs, to find my mom cooking dinner. She looked at me in surprise.

"Percy why are you all dressed up?"

"Mom, I'll explain later, but I need you to drive me to HB (HalfBlood High)."

"Why?"

"I...I screwed up big time mom. I lied to one of my friends about not being able to go with her to this dance.. and she's really mad at me." My mom dropped the ladle she was holding and grabbed her car keys.

"Get in the car. PAUL I'M DRIVING PERCY SOMEWHERE! DINNER IS ON THE STOVE!" My mom ushered me out the door and practically shoved me into the car. I pulled out my phone and dialed a number I had only dialed once. I was desperate.

"Hello?"

"Hey Thalia, its me, Percy-"

"What do you want Jackson? Annabeth is sitting in the bathroom crying, and I doubt its because the DJ just started playing her favorite Taylor Swift song."

"Thals, I fucked up."

"Never call me that. And hell yeah you did."

"I need to fix this. What's Annabeth's favorite color?"

"Purple. Jackson what are you up to?"

"I need you to persuade Annabeth to go outside to the gazebo in 20 minutes. Wait, what color is her dress?"

"Royal purple... You better fix this Jackson. Or I swear you'll never have kids." I gulped nervously, Thalia was serious. I ended the call.

"Mom, can we stop to buy a purple tie, a corsage, and some lilies?" My mother rolled her eyes but nodded and drove towards the nearest shopping mall.

15 minutes later, I had a tie that would hopefully match Annabeth's dress, a bouquet of pure white lilies, and a corsage. My mom managed to make it to HB in 5 minutes. I thanked her and she sped off. I nervously fixed my tie, and walked over to the gazebo.

My heart skipped a beat when I saw Annabeth lying on the roof of the gazebo. I could still see her from this angle, her long princess curls framing her face and her white dress flowing around her like a curtain.

I managed to retain my grip on the flowers and corsage whilst hoisting myself up into the tree. Annabeth must have heard something. She still had her back to me, but she spoke.

"Thalia, I told you, I just want to be alone." her voice sounded so broken I almost slapped myself for doing this to her.

"I'm not Thalia." I said quietly. Annabeth flinched at the sound of my voice, then replied in a scathing tone.

"Shouldn't you be playing GTA V right about now? Or picking up your grandmother from the airport?" I winced.

"Anna... I'm really sorry." I whispered hoarsely.

"I always forgive you Percy... but not this time." My heart sank. It was true, no matter how badly I had messed up in the past, Annabeth could never stay mad at me for long.

"Please.. Annabeth, I know I screwed up... Please..." I begged desperately.

"Do you know how hard it it Percy?" She said quietly.

"What?" I asked cluelessly.

"Being head over heels in love with a guy who cares more about his next game of Grand Theft Auto than you?" I flinched at her tone. It was so.. broken, so devastated.

"I..I...I..." I stammered.

"Just tell me one thing Percy. Why?"

"What?" Hey, she doesn't call me Seaweed Brain for nothing.

"Was lying to me worth one game of Grand Theft Auto? Was breaking me beyond repair worth it? Was losing me worth it?" I opened my mouth, and for some idiotic reason I don't understand, I said the worst word I had ever uttered in my life.

"Yes."

Immediately after I said that, I wished I could take it back. Why the Hades would I say yes? Annabeth nodded. Then placed a hand on the edge of the roof and swung down to the ground.

"Goodbye Percy." I sat there, frozen, as she ran back into the school. Barely a minute later, my phone began to ring. I looked at the caller ID and flinched Piper McLean. I pressed "accept call" and raised the phone to my ear.

"Hey Pipes." I said nervously

"Perseus Jackson. I swear to the Gods I am going to kill you for hurting her." And that's my cue to call my mom... and hide under my bed for the rest of my life.

**If you think this should be more than a one-shot, leave a review, if i get 15+ reviews telling me to continue I will :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Looks like this is going to be more than a one-shot :)**

**Chapter 2**

**Percy's POV**

I was waiting anxiously for my mom to come get me when a furious girl stormed over and grabbed me by the arm. I was jerked around and I saw my life flash before my eyes when I saw Piper standing in front of me.

"Ummm Hey Piper. How's the dance going?" I asked. I flinched as her hand connected with my cheek.

"What have you done Jackson?" She hissed angrily. I winced.

"Pipes.. I didn't mean to hurt her I swear!" I protested. Piper glared at me, I practically withered under her gaze. Piper held out her hand.

"Phone. Now." I handed over my sleek iPhone 5s. Piper pulled a piece of plastic from her pocket and held it over my fingerprint scanner. A couple seconds later she had gotten past the scanner. Well then.. so much for paying for "more security".

Piper tapped a few buttons on my phone and handed it back to me. I took it back gingerly and looked at the screen. Piper had texted my mom and told her I would be staying at a friend's place tonight, she also asked my mom if she could drop off some clothes at Jason Grace's place.

"Ummm... Piper? Why did you ask my mom to drop my stuff off at Jason's place?" I asked nervously.

"Because after the dance, Annabeth, Thalia, Jason, Nico and me are all going to the Grace's place for a sleepover. And you're coming too." She fixed me with a scathing look and I practically withered under her gaze.

"T..Thalia's going to kill me Pipes." I stammered. Piper looked at my expression and raised an eyebrow.

"Trust me Kelp Head, right now, we're all hoping she does." I winced as Piper grabbed my wrist and hauled me back towards the school. I cursed under my breath. Thalia was going to murder me, and Annabeth was probably going to ignore me.

And.. Well.. Since I had changed schools, I wasn't as close to Jason and Nico. I was so wrapped up in self pity that I didn't notice who I was standing in front of. Annabeth. The tears still painfully fresh on her cheeks.

"Annabeth..." I choked out, I reached out to brush the fresh tears from her eyes, but she flinched and stepped back.

"Don't touch me Jackson. Don't touch me ever again." Her cold tone cut me like a whip. I never meant to do this to her. I never intended to hurt her, and I felt like someone was plunging a knife into my chest.

"WiseGirl please... Please I am so sorry, I didn't mean what I said out there." I felt the tears prickling in my own eyes, threatening to spill over my cheeks. I reached out to my best friend, but she turned away from me, refusing to look at me.

"You wouldn't have said it if you didn't mean it Percy." She said quietly. I wasn't supposed to feel this way. I had turned Annabeth down months ago, I shouldn't feel like my heart was being ripped from my chest.

"I didn't mean it!" I cried desperately. Annabeth fixed me with a glare that made me want to cry for my mom.

"Then why did you?" She said, tilting her head slightly to the side looking into my eyes, sea green meeting stormy grey.

"I...I don't know." I honestly couldn't think of a reason why I had lied to her. Annabeth nodded, almost to herself.

"Exactly Percy. You only care about your next game. I was a fool to think you ever even cared about me. Did you only keep talking to me because you couldn't get a girlfriend? Were you just using me?" By the time she was finished with her little rant, Annabeth had tears running down her cheeks.

"No!" I yelled. "Annabeth I would never do that to you!" I yelled, horrified that she would even think I would stoop so low.

"I was going to ask your opinion on something Jackson. But I'll just say it. I made up with Luke Castellan." My heart stopped.

"WHAT?" I shrieked. "Annabeth! Are you STUPID? He broke your heart!" I yelled. I stopped once I realized that I had called her stupid. You can call her ugly, freak, slut, bitch and all other sorts of insults. But you cannot insult the intelligence of Annabeth Minerva Chase. Annabeth looked at me, her eyes burning with hate.

"You told me you would never be like him Percy. You told me you cared about me and I believed you. I was wrong." She said coldly. My eyes widened. This was not happening, I was dreaming... np.. No way could I dream up a nightmare like this.

"What are you saying?" I whispered hoarsely.

"I'm saying forget everything we went through. Forget I ever existed. Forget about the foolish young teenage girl who fell in love with a boy who couldn't give a crap about her. Forget-"

I crushed my lips against hers. For a split second I was overwhelmed by the sweet scent of her perfume and the soft feel of her lips pressed against mine.

Then I was roughly shoved away and a small bang echoed through the room as Annabeth's palm collided with my cheek. I stood there, stunned and she turned and fled, pushing past my startled friends. I turned to look at them, shock still etched into my face. A millisecond later, Thalia's eyes narrowed into slits and she took a step towards me.

"You have got 30 seconds to live Perseus Jackson."

**Don't worry guys, I promise that Percabeth will have a happy ending :)... EVENTUALLLYYYY **


End file.
